Some systems can include servers that process data and communicate with various types of clients. One particular type of system is a print system which can include print servers that provide access to job, device, logical server and forms data from various clients. Many current systems, such as print systems, have an inflexible underlying network interface that must be modified whenever new classes of data need to be supported. In addition, some interfaces require much more communication than may be necessary and can create context on the server, both of which can limit server performance in whatever context in which the server is employed, such as print systems and others.
Other problems that plague many systems can lead to inflexibility, difficulty in extensibility and limitations insofar as being protocol specific.
Accordingly, this invention arose out of concerns associated with providing improved systems, including improved data interfaces and related architectures.